Harlequin Pirates
Introduction The Harlequin pirates are a mysterious pirate crew currently on the grand line, captained by John Jango de Triezieme, and composed of eleven known members. Their ship, The Furled Wing, is capable of flight, and they often exploit this to hop between the various seas of the world with ease. While they are searching for One Piece like many pirate crews, this does not seem to be a major objective for them, and they seem to hop in and out of the grandline almost on impulse, often falling behind other pirate crews in the process. Their main objective is unknown. Crew Members |} Crew Strength much of the Crew's fighting power was initially unclear, as their actions left little trace behind them. However, after their appearance in the Skyline war, many previously unexplained crimes were found to be related to them, revealling considerable power and abilities. The crew were able to survive the entire of the war with no significant casualties, again showing considerable power. Later, when the crew temporarily split up in order to carry out several different tasks, all the groups demonstrated feats that once again reinforced their reputation; Jane and Malachi were able to defeat several battallions of marines (albeit mainly through hit and run guerilla tactics) despite having previously been fighting with Rackham Barnet's Corsairs. The remaining crew also fought to a standstill with the guardian of Eyrie village, Rokku the invincible, while John Jango himself interrupted a battle between Shiro Kain and Lixis Korusome, holding off simultaeneous attacks from both of them. The three strongest members of the crew, John Jango de Triezieme, Jane Rose, and Malachi, have been dubbed the "Unrelenting Trio", due to them never having been seen to be defeared. All three of them are said to be powerful enough to head extremely dangerous pirate crews in their own right, and the fact that they are all close allies makes them even more threatening. Relationships amongst the Crew The crew's relationships, like much of the information about them, is unclear. It is known that their name comes from an early decission on the part of their captain, John Jango, that he would accept members from any race, species, or backgound, (in fact, he is currently hoping to pick up as diverse a crew as possible). Once a person is accepted, they are said to be a member of the crew no matter what. many of the crew act as an adoptive family for each other, particularly noticeable in the sisterly relationship between Jane Rose and Sally Harper, as well as Hector ocasionally seeing Jango as a father figure. Allies and Traveling Companions Dreaded Pirates Devil Spawn Pirates Obsidian Pirates- Joined Zephyr armada Demon Organization-Founding members of the Zephyr Armada. Angel pirates- Founding members of Zephyr Armada Actions Stole a Devil Fruit from the World Government Killed the World Noble, Saint Augustus, and freed his slave Destruction of many marine vessels. Destroyed many marine vessels and defeated vast numbers of marines during the failed "Battle Royal" operation Trivia *A recurring joke among the pirates is that new crew members always seem to join under bizzare or unusual circumstances. Hector's efforts to run away from Goa led him to be in a crate that was loaded onto the Furled Wing, and Marcellus decided it was destiny after the bar he ran became lodged in the side of the ship. *The name "Harlequin pirates" at first seems unfitting and unusual for the crew. However, the exact meaning of "Harlequin" to the Shandian exiles is more usually somebody who is unusual, colourful, and flamboyant, rather than a jester, and the name in fact represents Jango's decission to create a diverse crew. Related Articles Category:Pirate Crews Category:Harlequin Pirates Category:Harlequin Armada Category:13th Madman